


Heavy Coffins: An Oshawott's Joureny

by Derpgard26



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, Fakemon, Realistic, Rebirth, Transformation, violance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpgard26/pseuds/Derpgard26
Summary: Small coffins are used for young children or infants and their deaths hurt the most. The potential of a long and exciting life is lost. The heaviness here refers to the heart-burn caused by such a loss. How does this inspire a story?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The story starts after this, so... just skip the backstory if you want...

**Heavy Coffins**

**Chapter one**

 

**_____________________________________________________________**

 

**“The duty of youth is to challenge corruption” –Kert Kobain**

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  


At the start of our lives, we are judged. At the start of our lives we are labeled, labeled on our gender, name, day of birth, weight, and heritage. And there on forth we proceed to be judged against bitter judgments and minds because it is how life works. We grew up believing we couldn’t die, and died knowing we could. We were raised to respect our elders, but to fear them for they could be our enemy. 

 

At the start of our lives, a lot of things happen…

 

“The start of my life was hectic; I was introduced in a non-marriage family with a dog, Wheeler. The neighborhood that I grew up in wasn’t bad, not to say a walk up and down the block, at night, was a good idea. But a lock keeps an honest man… honest. And in my child years it wasn’t spent alone, I had a little sister, Adine, although the year difference between us was seven. But the thing with all siblings was the rapid arguing that drove me, my mom, Dad, Adine, and any other within earshot just…  _ peachy _ . And now I love her, but she was a weirdo, in the sense that she liked Pokémon… cards. For some reason she couldn’t find it within himself to play any of the virtual games of “Mystery Dungeon” or whatever the lot… it was the cards she loved. I remember one day I was drawing a samurai, as I like to call myself an adapted artist, and she came, saw what I was doing, and decided to tell me something that I just needed to know… That ‘Samurott is like the samurai of the Pokémon world!’. Good thing I know now, and after I gave her a hard time about getting too old for Pokémon, she was eight, she gave me a Oshawott card and told me she “never will!” and ran off to attack Wheeler… I called her a “weirdo”… That is the thing about friends and family, you can call them whatever you want, and they’ll just laugh and call you something worse back.”

 

There is clapping as I step down from the outside podium. I’m at my sister’s funereal…

 

Once I reach the ground my gaze settled on Mom and Dad, they are waiting for me to join them. They were stationed farther away from the small platform the held up the podium. Adine’s grave was right in front of the platform for people to give their speech to the chairs set past the grave. As I walked by her grave, I could only imagine the small box she was put in, bad thoughts invaded my head so I decided to get my mind onto something else, so I finished the trip to my family and waited for another person start their rehearsed monologue.

After I arrived my mother was quick to ask if I was ok, I didn’t even notice from how much worked myself up. I was slightly shivering and I guess I stuttered somewhere during my speech. My Dad griped my shoulder and explained to me how I did well and all with talking in front of everyone.

About five more people had something to say on stage before the whole thing was over. We were quick to leave, as by my request, in all honesty I don’t know how to feel. After I got home. I walked to my half unloaded room, containing mostly only the bed, a small dresser, and some of my previous art works hung up. Her death really did take a lot out of me, and it affected the house in a whole… it wasn’t as loud as it use to be. Adine and me used to make so much noise, but now it’s… quite. I decided lay on my bed, falling into a back-and-forth form of asleep until...

“Sebastian, truck numero… Dos! Arrived, come down and help us unpack if you would” was my father’s wake-up call to grab our things from the second mover’s truck. I wasn't in a mood to do anything… but he did ask nicely.

After making my way downstairs, I went outside shielding myself from the light wind and heavy sun. The first thing I saw was dad wheeling down, with the assistance of a mover, my other dresser from the U-hale ramp with a dolly. After they make their way down, they started a fight to get the thing past the doorframe. Looking back into the truck, the back of the U-Hal wasn’t fairly full as it just held mine and… Adine’s things, I stand there, quietly glancing among the now useless items. 

**_(Crash!)_ ** , My body tenses and jumps at the suddenness of the loud noise, and spin around to survey the area… great…

My father’s skills at dolling aren’t as great as he believed in; soon my mom also went to see the event. After a second, the conclusion was that only the  _ items _ inside were spilled out and the top drawer broken. To be honest, the thing was already broken and Dad’s just moving it along faster. And by  _ items _ I mean I clutter my top drawer with random crap, so the problem was the finding a new place to put all of it. 

Jumping out of the back of the U-Hal, I surveyed all the items (my dad left to get the dresser into my room… bless his soul) and came to two ideas. A: Go inside, get a bag, and make the process easer. Or B: jam-pack my pockets full of junk. So as I start to misuse my pockets I feel something already in one, something thin, paper-like, and not my phone.

I empty my hands then pull the thing out, and to my surprise, it was the Pokémon Oshawott card that Adine gave to me. I completely forgot I had it on me, to be honest looking at it didn’t give any grief or sadness… but the feeling of relevance, I don’t know where the relevance came from, but it was nice… while it lasted.

The wind from the day decided to ambush me at the right time and blew the card into the road. I immediately gave chase; I wasn’t about to lose my dead sister’s gift to me! Once in the road I recollected the card and stared down the headlight of a car. Luckily they swerved off, unluckily into a light pole.  **_(Crunch!)_ **

 

The impact was surreal, it took me a little to come back to earth and start to help the person. Once I arrived over there and it seemed to be that the person, who was a guy, wasn’t very awake. I tried to open the door but it wasn’t having it. I decided that waking him to help me get the door unstuck and get him out was the best plan of action. “Hey! Hey!” I repeated that line a few times before giving him a morning slap, which worked!

 

The man awoke with a five to ten, then to a hundred miles per hour awareness. 

 

“What?” the man ask, frantically scanning his surroundings.

 

“You’ve been in an accident” he wasn’t paying very much mind to me

 

“Hey!” I said, grabbing his attraction. “I need you to help me move the door, so I can get you out!”

 

And that was all that he needed, he unbuckle himself and started to try and push the door open with me pulling. But nothing happened.

 

“Fuck!” I gave the door one last pull before letting go. “Try kicking it, Ok?” I asked

 

The guy pulled himself onto the middle consul and started kicking the door as I again started pulling on it.  **_(Ker-Trick!)_ ** Was the sound of the door giving away, I stumbled back with the now detached door which I then threw off behind me. Afterwards I got back to the man in the car, he was looking winded and blood started to dribble down his head. He looked up and started to get out with my help. Once out of the vehicle the man thanked me and ran off, I was soon to fallow him… but.

 

I tried to turn around a run off, but was stopped once I fell down. The door that was pulled off made for a great way for me to fall down. Once I hit the ground, and sense of wetness accompanied any limb that touched the ground.  _ Gasoline _ ,  **_(Eerk!)_ ** I was able to spin around to see the electrical poll, that the car hit, move halfway to the ground.

 

And then I remembered, I just started to remember a lot. Like when your life flashes before your eyes. I just had a great sense of remembering. I remembered my Business law class in high school, the time I ate frozen food, the first time I got rejected by a girl, I remembered the first time Dad was really proud of me… and…  _ and… I remembered why Adine died… _

 

Next, the poll fell on the car, and well… things got hot… I’ll save you the details and just say I survived to make it halfway to the hospital.

But after I died, it was… how to say? A big let down

So here I was, dead right? And then I just left me; I wasn’t really anything but there! I couldn’t see myself; you know how if you look down you can see your body right? Well, when I looked down I didn’t see anything! And when I kept looking down, I was doing what could only be described as front flips! I could also hear myself breathing, or… well. I stopped to hold my breath… and could just do it forever! I was still able to do everything, well that is a lie; I was just limited to moving around somehow, and that was it. I couldn’t touch anything, or talk to anyone, I tried…  _ A lot… _

But what was sad was when this originally happened. I just left my body, in the ambulance, and fallowed it to the hospital. They tried a lot to save me, trust me, I was there. But you know, I was kind of dead; at some points I tried to  _ go back _ into my body but that never worked. At another time some nurse walked  _ threw  _ me and that was freaky as fuck.

After two days my funereal came along and I just couldn’t make myself go. Ok that is a lie too, I went for a second and saw them put me in. After that I couldn’t handle more and left,  _ fast _ .

…

**And now here I am** ,  _ floating _ , my way back to my house. I could now in honesty say that my life is at the end. And to mention my death, how was I to even to understand the situation of dying! All it included was “I’m dead, and it’s not the end! WHAT NOW!”

“(Sigh)”

I just couldn’t anymore… Am still moving? I guess I still am. Soon I wandered to the house, after traveling threw the walls, and back to my room. I wasn’t even sure why I was back here, to see my parents? To see them go on without me? Or I just think it’s a familiar place. Floating to my bad I started to… lay down? How do I lie down like this!? I can’t even do something as simple as this! And! And! And now I’m just burning, I want to yell, but I just can’t…

So instead I just cried, as I said, I just can’t anymore. My sister died, I’m all-alone, and I can’t even die right! All I wanted to do was get in my bed and not wake up... 

“I want to restart, and-and where is my sister? Sh-she d-died too… so-so I want to see her!” I called out to someone…  **but nobody responded** …

Looking up at the sealing of my room, I pleaded. “Please, if there is some sort of god. Can I see the light o-o-or go to heaven?” I called out to someone once more…  **But nobody responded…**

Now I’m not a religious believer, but this is already some pretty serious out-of-body shit right now. I attempt to look at myself again, still nothing found.

If I’m to be honest with myself, I just want to… to not be sad right now. I hate being sad, so I developed it into a personal goal to not be.

In defeat, I started looking around, found the corner of my room and floated to it and closed my… vision? Yeah lets go with vision…


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my chapters are a bit long, mostly out of personal pleasure and indecisiveness to finish things... Sorry...

Heavy Coffins  
Chapter two

_____________________________________________________________________________  
“After all, to the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure”  
–Albus Dumbledore  
_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Darkness, and lots of it. I try to stretch the sleep out… But what is this? I push against something… and-and I can’t see. Why can’t I move? I try to call out for dad or mom.

“Mom? Dad? Anyone…” I announced, but was left with no reply

Then it hit me, all the memories from yesterday flooded back.

Oh god…

I died! Panicking I violently lash out and shook the darkness I was in… What?

Just calm down, and think out the situation. What was the last thing I did? Well I was… I was- I was in the corner my room, as a ghost or something, trying to… Sleep? Yes! Then I awoke here, here in this… thing.

Then a bad realization hit me, my lungs were burning… I need to breath! I was so happy for the need to ‘breath air’ again, that I almost forgot the ‘air’ part to do so! So in a desperate attempt, I pushed, pulled, fought, anything to try and break the darkness that contained me.

After what felt like forever, I made progress, (Crack) a part of the container’s wall failed under my punishment, allowing a large hole for me to push my head threw and air to rush in.

But upon opening my eyes, I was struck with a gastly to see…

I was met with a quadruped, blue, sea lion-like animal, with two pairs of pointed teeth in the upper and lower jaws. Long, white whiskers extend from its snout and head with a red nose and eyes. On the back of its head is a large, rounded beige helmet-like shell with spikes and a spear-like protrusion from the front. Its limbs were also adorned with a beige, bracer-like sectioned covering, which appear to be, made of plated shells too. The animal also had a gray carapace that adorned it abdominal whilst possessing three black digits on each limb, and a fin-like, splayed tail too.

Wait… there was a second one, the same, but different.

The other blue, sea lion-like animal was, well… The animal still had the pairs of pointed teeth like the other, and mostly everything else. But on the back of its head, the large rounded helmet was replaced with, though almost completely similar, one made of metal and lacking the protrusion. And the gray carapace was replaced with that of a dull metal sheet, its limbs adorned with the bracer-like covering appeared to be made of plated metal as well. The animal also possessed the three black digits on each limb, and fin-like, splayed tail also.

The only real difference between the two, besides the consistency of metal and shells, was that of one bracer, as in it’s left forearm bracer formed that, somewhat, of a small shield instead.

I shoved my head back into my shelter. Oh god, this isn’t good, their is a… that out there and I’m sure is carnivorous. Or-Or! I was hallucinating! And I’m in shock; I think people in shock have hallucinations, right?

Noises outside the shelter signaled that I wasn’t alone.

“Oh no, Thelca, they hid when they saw me. Does that make me a bad parent!?” said the non-metal one that spotted me…

Wait... Parent?

Then there was a second voice “I don’t believe that is how it works dear. (Chuckle)” this one was deeper than the first.

“Oh, I know, I know, I’m-!“

“Calm down, now, we wouldn’t want to give him something truly to be scared of?”

“Oh, I guess you're right…” A realization then struck Analda. “Him Thelca? How are you so sure they’re a boy? Hmm?”

“Address it as a ‘father’s intuition’ ”

Who are they talking about? It can’t be me! They’re speaking as though I’m their child! But I-I’m already someone else’s!

Calming down from my internal fit, I continued into more important matters..

 

Although I wanted to stay in my shelter, I had to find out more about these two beings and were I was located. So I peeked my head back out to gather more information. And both of the animals were looking at me and I started to become very uncomfortable. But by the looks of their… smiles?

Maybe they didn’t want me a little deader.

But besides that, what else is around the room? I moved my head out of my cover and caught light of where I was. This place was either really big… Or I was really small, because some of the objects that I recognized were larger that I remember. But I did know I am in some sort house, maybe? Everything was wood. Some wooden- (Crack!). The thing that I was leaning on gave way to a pillow? As per natural reaction, my hands shot out and broke my fall…

But something wasn’t right, My Hands… Not mine… Or-or What? Looking at my hands, I trail up to my arms. What happen to me? Panicking I try to get up, but trip over all my body parts and tumble off the pillow (Thud) and hit, back first, on the hard floor.

“Oh, no.” I dear heavy footsteps approach and one of the sea lion’s legs appears in my vision. The weird sea lion started to nose around my body, looking or checking for something.

“Oh, good, you're fine” It started nuzzling me “I don’t know if I could handle otherwise”.

What is happening?

The voice of the other sea lion spoke “Analda, I’ll remove this”

After that, the “Analda” picked me up with it’s forearms, sat on its rump, and held me up in front of him or her… and we remainder there for a second. I looked back to were my shelter was as I saw the other sea lion start to clean up my…

My egg...

It was an egg; I was in an egg, which was my egg, that I was in.

“Oh, hello, little one.” I looked back at Analda. It seemed that they were content on just looking me over, then her face turned to that of more focused.

“Oh, a name, you would like that.” Analda then nuzzled my face. “You would like a name wouldn’t you”

But I responded with “I have a Name!”

But what really came out was, Well… Not that. I couldn’t even receive what came out of my mouth. But it did have an effect.

“Oh, you're so cute when you try to speak.” And was rewarded with more nuzzles. After she removed their head, their muzzle looked wet. Taking note the feeling of wetness, I was wet! I clapped my hands together then pulled them apart, there was this runny snot like substance that tried to remain attached after separating my hands.

Analda must of also taken notice. “Oh… how about this, we’ll get you cleaned up then we’ll find you a name, hmm?” they inquired, and again started to nuzzle me.

“I already have a name!” more non-sensible things washed out of my mouth as I tried to push away Analda.

Next they turn me around and set me down, very slowly I might add. Before I could possibly turn around and see what they were up to, a small gasp escaped me as they grabbed me by my scruff and hoisted me up in the air.

“Let go of me!”  
I started to flail my body about, but only accomplished in flailing about.  
“Let go!”

Next there was a small jerk upwards to where Analda stood oh their two legs, released my scruff and I was, again, held up in the air by their forelegs.

“Oh, I’m sorry, you don’t like being held like that. Well… Um, how about this?” Walking like a human, Analda started moving. “Oh, well, I’ll… I’ll hold you like this for now.” And proceeded into a hallway out of this room. Looking at the Hallway, one could tell that it was quite roomy and for what reason I’m not sure.

I couldn’t really tell where Analda was taking me, but I could tell that walking on two legs bothered them. I notice it in the small ways Analda jerked, and at one point stumbled; responding by saying a quick “Oh”.

But it wasn’t too long before we passed a door with unrecognizable writing, then another door with more unrecognizable writing, we were closing onto the end of the hallway and I could make out some furniture. Soon we stopped at the passing third door, then we had a problem. Analda was holding me with both forearms and that didn’t allow any hands to grip the doorknob. But in a fit or reasoning, for me, Analda just leaded, with their shoulder, into the door and it opened…

Why even put a door knob?

After Analda walked me into what could only be described as a bathroom, with cabinets that I guess held a variety of bathroom supplies, they set me on the, surprisingly, not cold floor; then turned around and shut, and locked, the door.

“Oh, would you be kind and let me clean you?” Analda asked going back to four legs.

“No”

“Oh, you're such a sweetheart.” Analda said grabbing me. After moving the shower curtain with their horn thing, they placed me on one side of the nearby tub.

Inside the tub, I found that it was rather roomy, likely to fit one of those weird sea lions. On one side of the tub was the shower itself, and it seems to be removable; guess that is how Analda is going to get this stuff off of me. But instead of warming up the water, Analda stepped inside the other side of the tub... is Analda taking a shower with me? But instead they grabbed me and set me on my back, what is going on?

Then she took a breath in, and shot water out. I was so baffled, that the shock from the water hitting me, it made me yelped. And very soon after, the water stopped.

“Oh! I’m sorry. Oh! I did it too fast, I’m sorry.” I think my yelp made her panic a little as she started to nuzzle me profusely. I mean, I feel alright, it just surprised me; that’s all. As she is nuzzling I pat Analda on their head.

“I’m all right” I said, hoping to re-insure them.

“Oh” Analda saw or guess that I was trying to comfort her, then, so decided to check me for injuries, found none, and started the washing part all over again.

Analda set me on my back again and started shooting water, by some miracle, at me. Analda started by cleaning my head, the water would sometimes splash me in the face, and so I tried to block it with my hands. With the result of getting more water in my mouth and nose, although I never got the urge to cough or choke… weird…

Though soon they started to clean my torso, with my chest it was a quick process… but once Analda started on my stomach, I couldn’t help but giggle; and Analda took it as I was ticklish in that area, and started to shoot water all around my abdomen. Which caused me to fall into a consecutive fit of laughter and fail around.

Then Analda stopped to let me breath. “Oh, are you ticklish there? Hmm?” they jested.

Bracing myself for another onslaught of water, I found that instead Analda started nuzzling me and I was too tired to do anything against it. After a second, they resumed washing me and in no time finished.

But now the problem was the matter of not being dry. Analda was the first to get out of the tub, now they themselves weren't very wet; yet that is in the sense that I’m soaked and they’re not. But they were wet enough to drip water onto the floor.  
“Oh” Analda noticed they were tracking water.

Afterwards they went to one of the cabinets I saw and fished out a towel, with the spear thing, and set it on the floor. While Analda cleaned up their mess I took the time to climb out of the tub; but being that the tub wall and I were both maybe a foot tall didn’t help my situation. But my ego told me I could do it anyways! So walking back a little I got a running start up it, then climbed the rest until I was on the top. Laying on my stomach I rested, Then tragedy happened. My rear end started to slide back into the tub, so in a desperate attempt to save myself I tried to hold onto the edge of the tub wall, but found that my hands were wet and caused my ass to slide back into the tub.

DAMN IT...

Luckily Analda finished quickly, then walked on their two legs back, with a different towel, and started to dry me off. But when Analda started to dry my face, the towel started touching these things on my face and I just wasn’t having it! I started to squirm and soon they got the message.

“Oh, I’m sorry, your whiskers are so tiny, I didn’t see them.” Analda informed me.

My what? I put my hands on my face and sure as they said I had, quite sensitive, whiskers. This has to be part of this different body I have, I decided to go find a merrier; but Analda still wanted my dry. And after a small fight, I caved in and let them finished.

“Oh, there we are, all spick, and clean, and dry, and cute.” Then she nuzzled me on my head. “Oh, why don’t we go show you off to Thelca and Danny. Hmm little one?” Analda suggested

Now you want to go parade me around and… wait… who’s Danny? You’re Analda, and the other Blue, but metal, sea lion is… Thelca? Yes Thelca. But that leaves the mystery man (Or girl) named Danny. But before I could complain or question Analda tossed the wet towel on the floor and carried me out of the bathroom, after unlocking it. Right out of the bathroom, we took a left into the room with furniture, that I could only guess was the living room. The place wasn’t very fancy, but there was no shortage of living supplies. There was a nice flat screen T.V. resting in a T.V. stand that looked to be made of wood. Actually, the whole house, besides the bathroom, was styled with the intention of non-stop wood. Luckily the couch wasn’t wood, but black leather as from what I could only guess. Even the floor was wood, which was a bad idea in the sense that the blue sea lions had claws, wait! Cut that, one of the sea lions has metal claws. Yah, whoever owns the place didn’t think it through completely. Also this place was also quite large and roomy, everything was a little space out, not too much, but just noticeable. I also noticed that there was a kitchen on the other side of the room that was separated by a counter and doorway, no door. I also saw the door to the house is at now, and big surprise, it was also made of wood but had a window at the top and got to see that it is day time. Although, the real thing that got my attention was this large panel door that you would see on a Minivan, but along the size of two doors put together. It looked like a wall but it was opened, or to be exact slid along the side of the wall, out to a back-patio.

I wonder why the owner didn’t just put regular, small, doors?

For a few second Analda just poorly walked around the room, I think, looking for Thelca or Danny, or both.

“There you are Analda, and I believe you brought the little guy too.” Thelca, the metal blue sea lion, announced at they walked into the room and over to us.

“You don’t have to hold the little guy with your hands, you know… Right?” Thelca ask

“Oh, I know, but he just doesn’t like being held by his scruff. So I improvised,” Analda explained uneasily, setting me in from of them and so Analda could meet Thelca on four legs.

“Greetings” Thelca said leaning down to my low height. “Can you tell me who’s your father? Who is he?” Thelca asked in a playful tone, I think he wants me to say he is.

“But I know you’re not my father!” I said pointing at him.

“That’s is correct, I’m your father.” Thelca said. Then he looked at Analda. “See, he even pointed at me, ask if he knows you’re his mother.”

That bastard, I pointed at him… to tell him he’s not my Dad.

“Oh, are you sure… I think he already- (Knock) (Knock) (Knock) Oh! Thelca, do you think that is Danny?” Asked Analda. I hope, so I wouldn’t mind to meet this fellow, wait, what if Danny is another weird Blue sea lion? Turning my body over to Thelca, I saw him start walking to the door.

“If it is indeed Danny, then we should let him wait no longer.” Announced Thelca, as he finished his trip to the door. Once at the door, he fumbled with the lock for a minute ,while grumbling why locks are the worst, with Analda laughing at his comment.

“There we are, greetings Danny.” Thelca said, welcoming the Danny fellow inside… A Human.

My god, it’s a human. Danny’s a human, maybe I can get him to help me out? I’m not sure how he could, but I at least have try and get my story out. While maybe he could help me understand what theses strange sea lion type animals are. Danny in appearance is being dressed in zebra striped swimming trunks with no shirt or even shoes, by height I would have to say about five and a half feet with blond hair. Soon after Danny greeted Thelca and came inside, I called for him.

“Hay! Danny! Help me!” I shouted. Danny heard me, but didn’t seem to have seen me.

“Huh?” he said, scanning the room. “Bros, you heard that too? or am I just loosen it.” For someone who thinks they’re hearing voices he looks really calm about it.

“Hay! It’s me! I’m the- WHAH” I said before Analda scooped me up and stood on her hind legs.

“Oh, No Danny. It’s just… um… our little one, he doesn’t have a name… yet.” Analda explained.

“Oh righteous.” Danny said as he vaulted over the couch to close the distance followed by Thelca, who took the long way around. “Hey there little bro.” Surfer Dude then reached to grab me, but drew away? “You don’t mind if I see the little man, do ya?”

“Oh, no, go ahead… just be careful…” she said trying to hand me over.

“So… no-go?” Danny said. What’s wrong with him? She said “yes”, can he not-… Wait… Hold on… What kind of dysfunctional family is this? No one can understand each other, besides the two sea lions, while Surfer Dude is playing the guessing game with Thelca, Analda, and me... God my life took a turn for the strange.

“No, do so, we believe you’re carefulness is qualifiable.” Thelca said nudging Danny towards me. “Oh, just be careful,” added Analda once more.

Not too long after, I was in Danny’s hands. The grip he had on me was quite firm, but not uncomfortable. I kind of felt better in his hands; as Analda was, at times, really shaky when holding me with her forearms. He was holding me by my lower abdominal which made my legs dangle. I then got the sudden urge to touch Danny’s hands, and in doing so I again saw mine. My hands were black-ish, while my arms were blue… actually. I rubbed my arm and found that I had fur… I was dumbstruck. How did I not notice before? Expectantly when I was getting washed, I would have noticed from the water running down my fur… right? I check out myself more and could see that I had pink skin under my heavy fur coat. The fur itself didn’t feel unnatural, but just the thought of it did.

“Hey little bro.” Danny said getting my attention. “Hello to uncle Danny” then he pulled one hand away from holding me and made it into a handgun “But you can call me Dan-the-Man” then did the shooting motions.

“Dan the Man?” I asked, slowly. This man seems very egoistic.

“You got that right bro, Dan-the-Man” Then Surfer Dude turned over to Analda and Thelca. “That’s what he broadcasting, huh?”

Both of them scuffed the ground and did other things that showed they didn’t know.

“Ya mean you don’t know? Can you not hear what he’s saying?” Analda shied away while Thelca shook his head ‘No’. “Bummer, I thought you could speak Pokémon, man. Wait, I think professor Spruce help us out with our treacherous problem.”

Pokémon? That… that can’t be right, I mean all this stuff around me is weird and the lot. But I played some of the older Fire-Red game, and I don’t remember Pokémon like those two sea lions. But I did cut off from that series as a whole after a while, so maybe I could have missed anything new or the lot. If so, then things just got a lot weirder. Throughout my though, I was so busy I didn’t notice Danny set me down in front of Analda and Thelca.

“Alright fellas, I’ma prep to for Spruce’s hut; get ready to leave.” Danny informed us, leavening down the hallway.

I watched as Danny left, he kind of had this aura of relax-exs-ness. I mean when I was with my parent they pretended to be calm and all, but they would show their true colors when they thought I wasn’t paying attraction, or I would wake up because of a heated argument. Sometimes it was over mom’s schooling a become a nurse. But there was a brief peace when she got her Bachelor, before-

I was brought out of thought when I felt my hunger again, damn… well maybe I could ask for food from Analda, or Thelca. Deciding on the idea I turn around to find both of them looking at me… creepy, anyway I get on with my question.

“Um… hey guys, do you have something- wait… they can’t understand me.” I said, mentally slapping myself. Actually, if I asked for food, and they understood me, what will they give me? Wait! Will they feed me like animals feed their kids… by puking in my mouth or something? I shivered at the thought; I think I’ll hold out on food, forever.

“Oh, my. I think he’s cold.” Analda said lying down pulling me over and trapping me against her. “Oh, Thelca, could you check the heat in here? I saw him shiver.”

“Hmm… it doesn’t seem to be below temperature, but I’ll consult the thermostat.” Thelca stated leaving through the hallway.

Ah damn it; she thinks I’m cold. Well, I’d choose this over her really knowing the reason of my shivers.

There are lesser evils...

The way we are, Analda had it to where her arms were wrapped around my stomach, which made it to where my legs were under her arms and my head, torso, and arms were above. But I had little to complain about, as she is quite comforting; I kind of want to hug her back. But next thing I know she is sniffing the top of my head, although I’m quick to swat away the intrusive nose. I could hear her giggle before Analda full on rubbed her snout and face against me. My defenses were quickly shattered as Analda showered her motherly affection on me, and to be honest, it wasn’t so bad… it kind of reminded me of my Mom…

But to add insult to injury at some point, as I lost all sense of time during this, Analda started to tickle me with her nose. And so in the end, I was tuckered out and snuggled onto the nearest and warmest thing, Analda.

____________________________________________________________________________

I slowly awake from my slumber to the slow rocking of a soft and warm surface. I instinctively try to pull the warmth closer, but found that it wasn’t that easy. Then the rocking stopped, but luckily I still had the warmth…

…

(Incoherent sounds)

Huh? I try to open my eyes to the noise, but a blasting ray of sunlight causes me to flinch and I bury my face back into my warm bed.

(Suppressed laughter)

By now the sleep haze mostly faded and I could hear people laughing and distant shouting and… water hitting a shore?

“Looks little guy doesn’t want to wakey. If I took him to hang-ten, I know that’d bust the nap.” Said… is that Surfer Dude?...

I then snapped up at the realization, and achieved another face full of, blinding, sunlight.

“Ah!” I hissed. But then the sun was blocked by some object.

“Sun’s freakin hairy today man. Don’t blame ya” Danny said, it seemed that he was blocking the rays of light with a surfboard. Ha! I knew he was a Surfer Dude…

After a second, I fully uncover my eyes and looked around. As of right now I was sitting on Analda’s back, with Thelca, and of course Danny. But the second thing that I found was… well I was out of the house and…  
(Sneeze) Ah… (Sneeze)

“Little man got’s the outside sneezers” Committed Danny.

What? I don’t have allergies! I mean, I’ve never had them before… well; I’m not me from before… I guess.

I rub my nose before taking another look at my surroundings, as of now the four of us were on a dirt road; that, on one side had a lining of wood made houses. But on the other side of the road was… the ocean. There on the other side of the road was the ocean. I could see where the waves hit the sand, the organized chaos of the people there. Wow.

“Oh, that’s the sea.” Analda said nudging me. “Oh… maybe we could hmm, Thelca? Do you think it be fine to bring our him to the beach today?”

“I say” Thelca mumbled, narrowing his eyes and analyzing the cost. “Yes, I do believe that the conditions of the beach is far too chaotic for a ‘mon of his age.” Thelca said.

At the moment I didn’t care to answer or complain, I was too infatuated with the water. It was, to me at the least, a sight to be seen.

“Oh, don’t worry little one, we’ll visit another day.” Analda said, nuzzling me.

“Ah! Yes, and preferably at a better time” Thelca chimed in.

“Danny, would you perhaps know the time before we reach our destination? No?” Thelca said pulling Danny from some short of daydream.

“Wow, now ah, what was that Thelca?” Danny said.

In response, Thelca tapped his arm where a watch would be and pointed down the dirt road.

Clever.

Danny then pulled out this large device from his pocket, and started typing away at it.

“Ah bammerwee! This pokegear is getting gnarly man, I’m glad we're heading to Spruce’s hut, I’d like to do a quick swap. The thing said we’d have Five long ones t’ll we’d get there.” Danny said. Pokegear, Isn't that like a phone? but from pokemon?

After that Thelca let out a sigh and Danny started to lead our group. I just stayed on Analda’s back and took in the sights, I didn’t want to leave them as, if what they say is true, I am very young… then running off into who-knows-where, then that could be bad… maybe even fatal…

I mean… animals still gotta eat… Right?

Shaking the thought of getting eaten, I looked back to the sea. I’ve never actually been to the edge of land. To where land meets water, to the sandy coast, to the waves, to there. It was a new sight; I mean, I’ve known about the coast, who hasn’t? But I’ve just never been there, to be honest, I almost wanted to jump off Analda’s back and see how fast I could reach the water. But instead I just looked longingly some more.

After some time, Danny found something on the ground and reached down to take hold of it, to then turn around and show us… But in doing so he smacked Analda and Thelca in the face with the butt and of the surfboard, causing them to flinch and I to almost fall off.

Danny then presented us with a rather large seashell “Guys! Look how humongous this thing is.” Danny said, failing to see Thelca and Analda tending to their battle wounds.

Analda then looked over to Thelca and spoke. “Oh, Why does he even bring that thing every time we go out?” Analda complained. “Oh, we’re not even surfing!” she said, ever so slightly raising her voice.

Thelca turned to Analda. “The reason behind the need of his surfboard lays in the ‘perfect wave’.”

Analda made a face. “Oh, and par-tell what a perfect wave is, hmm?”

Then Thelca made a face. “Now, now, if there is to be any accusations, let it be on Danny. One night he woke me from my slumber, to fantasies of this so plosive-“ Thelca brought a forearm to make ‘Air Quotations’ “-‘Perfect wave’ that he found during a Leisure night stroll.”

“Oh, and you believe him, hmm?” Analda questioned

“By Arceus no!” Thelca stated. “I try not to believe anything, without out the facts”

“Oh, would you believe me if I didn’t have the facts, hmm?” Analda pushed.

“Most definitely”

“Oh, but you-“

“I know what I said, but if I was picky, then I wouldn’t have the opportunity to have a son.” Thelca said.

It took Analda a second to figure out his hidden message… but when she did…

 

“Oh! Don’t think I didn’t see w-what you meant there.” She said, bumping him.

Thelca just hummed a laugh in reply, and after maybe ten? Seventeen minutes? We arrived at doctor Spruce’s house. And, it seemed that professor Spruce was outside waiting for us, in the way that they were facing and looking our direction. They shouldn’t have known unless Danny called them ahead of time? right?

“Man, how’d she know we’re coming?” Danny said, nudging Thelca. clarifying my thought.

As we finally arrived in front of the Doctor spruce’s house Danny greeted her.

“S-“ Danny started

“Ah! I see that their egg has hatched, are you here to run a check up on him or her?” Spruce said, looking at me the whole time.

“Ya know it. What we-“ Danny started

“Good then, come inside and we’ll talk about the finer details.” Spruce said, herding us inside.

Well… Damn. The outside is misleading, although Spruce’s house looks like one on the outside, the inside is a cardboard cut out from Area 51, minus the aliens.

“Now, tell me, when did the egg hatch, and by chance did you record their weight.”

“Well ya know-“ Danny started, while resting his surfboard on the wall next to the doorway.

“Also the gender would be helpful.”

“Ya know-“

“Is he or she calmed at its mother’s touch, or can you tell me if they’re responsive to sound?

“Well-“

“Is it supporting its own body weight regularly? I may also need a blood sample to check for any abnormality.” professor Spruce said heading over to a desk to fetch a syringe. I tensed up at the thought of it;

I’m not scared…  
just uneasy.

Luckily Analda sensed my “uneasiness”.

“Oh, Thelca, could you tell her to… um, settle down? She is scaring him.” Analda said, hiding me from sight.

I saw Thelca walk out from my sight and to, which I could only guess, Danny or Spruce.

“Danny, I reason it to be wise that such an action should be taken when he is to a more mature age.” Thelca tried to reason.

I tried to peek around Analda’s shoulder, but she was quick to move me back.

“Oh, don’t worry, Daddy’s fine. Lets focus on us now, mmm-K?” Analda explained.

What, they're worried I’d get scared from seeing a needle or syringe or something. I’m tough… but I guess they don’t know that yet. So I can’t blame them for being cautious, to them, I’m a child... their child. So I just played along… but that doesn’t mean I can’t lessen in.

“Relax, we're just here to ask’a question, bra.” Danny said, smooth and calm-like.

“Hmm, I understand, but I would like information on the Pokémon soon. You have to understand, information on the Medawott species and evolution is very limited in the Enola region. We don’t even know where they came from, as you refuse to tell us.” professor Spruce said.

“Now‘a don’t bite me, Locals wanted to say only locals bra. Something about poachers and solitude.” Danny defended.

Wait, poachers are after my skin… That’s what he meant... An involuntary thought of being skinned alive caused an also involuntary shiver. To which Analda hugged me and started to rub her face against me.

“Oh, don’t worry, the first time I came to the lab it was also scary.” Analda said, trying to comfort me. “Oh, besides, mommy and daddy’s here; we’ll always protect you.”

Professor Spruce then continued “And I believe if this problem was brought to public attention, then a solution could be made. But you’re here for a different reason other than my lectures… What are you here for?”  
“Well-uh, seems ma bra and her bro can’t understand the little guy. Got any say to it Doc?” Danny explained in a chill manner.

Professor Spruce hummed, and then I could hear some walking then some very loud keyboard typing. At some point I think Danny and Thelca walked over to where Professor Spruce was, due to Thelca’s heavy and Danny’s light footsteps. All the while Analda decided that we should learn on our past to well… pass the time.

Analda took off one of the arm-shell-things and showed it to me saying. “Oh, if you would, listen to what I’m about to tell you.”

Wow! That thing comes off! I stood their baffled for a second. That just… came off… of her skin… Analda just pulled the shell-thing off of her body as if it was a magnet from a fridge.

Ok, you got my focus. “Oh, this is my shell blade, our species as a whole cherishes these.”

Analda then nudged my chest with her nose. “You have one too.” What? Looking down to my chest… there was a something! Not a shell like she had, but a smaller version of Thelca’s shield bracer. “Wow” I said without noticing.

Hesitantly I reached down with my hands, and picked up the foreign object and examined it. The thing was made of metal, but was almost completely weightless… almost. The shield has a little weight to it. I gave it a few test swings for the hell of it.

(Swoosh) (Swap)

Out of nowhere, I got this surge of energy of play with the thing like there was no tomorrow. In my own delight, I gave more test swings, and then I gave one awesome air swing. Which was just me jumping into the air and doing an overhead swing with my shield, then landing in an epic pose. But my landing was more along the lines of falling on my ass and my shield skidding away.

After my performance I hear Analda giggle and help me up while handing my shield back to me. I quickly grabbed it back, then a realization hit. Why was I so attached to this? Looking down to it with a critical eye, I couldn’t help but want to admire it, cherish it, hell! Even a want to showboat it to anyone around. But that doesn’t destroy the fact that the object was still foreign to me, I mean, I didn’t even know it existed until Analda pointed it out to me! Ether I’m becoming dull to the things around me or something I don’t understand, either way I’m not dead yet so I shouldn’t put ample thought into it.

So after looking at my shield thing, I instinctively put it on my chest… then took it off, and put it back on. That thing just slipped on, no force, no effort, no weight, I’d forget it was even there if the thing wasn’t, now, always in the back of my mind. I took it off and placed it back on a few more times, marveling at the anomaly that is my chest and this shell.

After fiddling around for a second I wondered if the professor found anything. Checking if Analda was watching, I found her attention was turned to the professor also, as Analda’s body was facing me but her head was turned around to observe Spruce’s work. So I just followed suit and peeked around her body.

As from what I could tell, Danny and Thelca were huddled around Spruce as she was punishing the computer’s mouse and keyboard with her fingers. Professor Spruce didn’t seem very happy, I mean, it’s been about… thirteen minutes; I wouldn’t be very happy if it took me that long to find something. But soon Spruce found it with an “Aha!” and then continued to read out loud to us.

“It seems that a study was performed about this matter three years ago, the Oshawott species of evolution are unable to understand their child after they hatch.” Well that’s old news to me… But my condition is temporary, right? Surly sense Analda and Thelca can talk to each other.

Before anyone could form a question Professor Spruce continued, “But before one of you asks questions, the studies concluded that the male or female gains vocal authority within three to seven days”. So I’m going to be speechless for that time?

Spruce then went on. “Not to leave out, scientist believe that Pokémon learn their speech while still in their egg and retain that knowledge after hatching. So he should know how to speak right now, just unable to do so.”

“Although these studies are based on Oshawotts, not Medawotts, so this data for your current situation is but an educated speculation.” Spruce continued, emotionless. “Now is that all? I must finish my gardening.”

That’s right, I’m a counterpart of the other ‘Wotts’ per-say, so they have no information on my… species.

Then Thelca spoke up, “Is this why we designated a visit? I’ve could have of supplied the same information, minus the travel.” That’s a good point, why didn’t he do that earlier?

“Oh, wait, you mean… you knew. Why didn’t you say something?” Analda said.

Thelca turned to face Analda and me, “You can’t entail that you’ve never faced the same issue. Else you’d be implying that you were never born young.”

“Oh, well, if I were to be honest, I don’t remember much before being captured and given to Danny. My shyness back then probably played into it too.” Analda explained, her voice soft and low.

Captured? Like in Pokémon? I… Well… this just can’t… I mean this just can’t be! And if it was then… Then I…  
Then I can be captured…

Witch doesn’t sound like the most attractive idea around. Like what if once you get put in the pokeball, you lose the feeling of time? You can be in the thing for years and not even know it!... It just boils down to, ‘I don’t like it, I don’t want it.’  
Luckily my attention was soon drawn to Danny as he started to speak again.

“Not ‘a worry, the only other prablamo that we have is my pokegear.” Danny started.

“Your pokegear?” Questioned Spruce

“Yah girl, it’s bug’en out like crazy, I was think’kin you’d know a solution.” Danny explained, handing over the device to Spruce.

Professor Spruce hummed for a second, while examining the piece, before walking over to her desk to open a drawer. After dig around for awhile Spruce came back with a new ‘Pokegear’ that she gave it to Danny, but didn’t fully relinquish her grip before explaining.

“Now I have this replacement for you, but only until I can assess the problem and fix your original pokegear,“ Then she let go of it “Come back on Friday.”

After their interaction, Danny grabbed his surfboard and we started our trek to the house. But instead of riding on Analda’s back, the two decided to switch… I’m on Thelca’s back now. And not five seconds after we left the building…

(Ringtone) (Ringtone)

Danny picked the pokegear out of his pocket, took a quick look at the caller, and then placed the multi-tool to his head.

“Do I know you?” Danny said very drawn out.

“What? We’re just flaking out, bra.” Who is he talking to?

“Alright, if ya say so, we’ll ride right back on in.” Is… Is he talking to Spruce?

Danny then, after putting away his pokegear, turned to talk to us; nearly taking Analda’s head off with his surfboard.

“Ah!” Analda said, startled, while stepping back.

“Not ‘a worry bros and bro-dets, I’ll tell ya what happening.” Danny said, responding to the sound of her startled squeak

“I don’t believe that was an explanation she asked.” Thelca said.

“Thelca, no worries bro, nothing treacherous” Danny said, guessing what Thelca said.

Wait… no one here can understand me…

“You all suck dick, Big time.” I joyously announced.

“Right, I better get to it… we're going back to Professor Spruces.” Danny explained.

…

Is that it? Also why?

After a second, we all walked back threw the door that was right behind us. After so, we were met with Spruce again. It seem that she was holding a rather medium size box, no label that I could see.

“Did it really take you that much time to re-enter my lab?” Spruce questioned.

“Yah were-“ Danny started.

“Matters not, either way it allowed me to acquire this.” Spruce said, dropping the box into Danny’s hands.

As the box came into Danny’s range he had to quickly drop his board to grab it. But without the support, the long instrument started to fall. And with the reaction time of a god, Danny threw the box into the air to catch his surfboard. Luckily Spruce hand some arms and caught the box… To which we were back at point ‘A’.

Professor Spruce’s face remained indifferent throughout the whole situation. Setting the box on the ground and massaging her forehead with her fingers.

“Did you actually have to bring that?” Spruce questioned, before she turned around and started walking threw her lab. “Now I might have a Pokémon that could assist you with carrying the supplements to your house.” What does she mean by supplements?

“Nah bra, I got this.” Danny said, pulling out a small ball that was half white, half red, and had a sliver divider. “Kaiko, Some help?”

Danny then pushed a button on the ball, which made a very audible ‘click’, and tossed it straight up.

And then, there was a sight to behold…

The ball shortly after shot open and a red currant of energy twisted and zagged its’ way to the ground. As astounding as it was, the red energy didn’t give off much light and was, to a high existent, translucent… Translucent until it gathered skyward from the ground into a silhouette of some form. But not long after, the silhouette was reviled in the sight of a bulky, blue, bipedal toad-like animal. The underside and on various parts of its body were cyan with black edges. Its hands and feet have three bulbous digits. Additionally, the animal had intimidating red eyes and seemed to be very amphibian.

This is new; I got up from sitting on Thelca’s back and moved to his shoulders to get a better look at the thing.

At the moment the bipedal-frog was in, I could only guess, a fighting stance; but that ended when Danny spoke.

“No battle now, bro, I’d really like you to help us with this burden man, capish?” Danny said, the frog soon after nodded its head, relaxing and taking a neutral stance.

“Ah! Kaiko, long time since we’ve exchanged conversation; wouldn’t you say?” Thelca greeted.

“Yah...” was all that this Kaiko fellow said before its eye locked on to me. My chest tightens a little as a small rush of nervousness hit me.

Kaiko hums questioningly before lightly bringing their arm up to point at me; to witch Thelca caught on quickly.

“Oh! This fellow, we found him on the side of the road.” Thelca joked, and soon after Analda kicked one of his forelegs.

“What? Am I of the wrong here?” Thelca said a wide grin, as he led held up his leg from its recent injury.

“Oh, he’s just joking Kaiko. After the long wait, our egg finally hatched.” Analda said.

“Oh… you mush be happy…” Kaiko said, with a hint of something that I couldn’t fully detect. But also Kaiko said ‘Mush’ instead of ‘Must’, or did I perhaps not hear him correctly?

Kaiko was about to say something before Danny chimed in.

“Ky bro, much as I’d like to talk, we’d better moseys back on home man. So if you’d.” Danny said pointing to the box, to which Kaiko walked over and picked it up, with both arms with ease.  
“Radical.”

Then Danny turned to Professor Spruce. “Thanks again bra, you’re the boss.” Danny said while he did the hand-gun-point-thing to her.

Spruce didn’t say anything, or show any facial movement, or body movement… is she still breathing- Oh wait! There it is, she still alive. Then we left Spruce to her own devices.

On our way back to Danny’s house, our formation consisted of Kaiko at the back, Analda, Thelca, and I in the middle, while Danny was the leader. And throughout the travel I stuck to Thelca’s comfy back… Well until this.

“Thelca?” Analda inquired.

“Yes Analda.” Responded Thelca

“Oh, uum, should you be carrying him?” Analda questioned. What is she suggesting?

“Is that so? Or perhaps you want to be the escort?” Thelca questioned back in a cocky tone.

“Oh! No I… I was just wondering since I carried him there, it would be good for the little one to walk back. To get used to it?” Analda explained.

“Ah! You’re correct” After that notion Thelca reached back and picked me up, by my scruff, and set me on the ground in front of Analda and himself. Then Thelca looked up to Danny “Danny! Delay if you would.”

Somehow sensing his name, Danny turned around to see us. “Uh? Something buggin ya bro?”

Instead of answering Danny’s question, Thelca turned to me. “You think you could travel the distance back with us?” Danny questioned me, this kind of got me quite nerves; and I think Thelca saw this.

“Now there is no right or wrong answer, ok? Nod your head like this if you want to.” He gave an example. “Or shake your head like this if you don’t” Another example.

After a short second I pulled my pride together and nodded my head. Besides I think this exercise could me help understand my body more.

Not soon after, my race to keep up started. I mean, it took me like three steps to compete with even one of Danny’s!

Analda and Thelca would periodically look at me, more so Analda. And after a second, to my greatest of gratitude, Analda suggested that they slow their pace. But unfortunately this made it to were we would travel at an, though not to me, agonizing speed

Though we would at intervals speed up to quote ‘train me’…

Bunch of liars…

But by the time of… dark, we made it to the house. Then it went as anyone would expect, Key, Door, inside, groans of happiness, I fell on the ground, and then Danny told Kaiko to go to the kitchen and open the supplement box. While that happened, Danny went down the hallway with his surfboard still in hand.

Analda then picked me up by my scruff and set me on the couch, to which sleep came happily and quick.

…

…

“Oh, Little one.” A voice came, breaking me of my slumber. Then something nudges me, and I try to swat it away. Next I hear hushed laughter, who’s laughing? Is it at me?

After that thought, I was hoisted up by my scruff, with sore muscles I just hung there and slightly swayed back and forth as I was taken somewhere. After a second I was seated on something hard, I could faintly hear the sound of struggling… What was happening? At this moment I decided to open my eyes very slowly, because of a bright light, and then was met with the sight of Danny shoving all of his strength into opening a jar of some kind of… Apple-err-berry-err-fruit… Yah fruit concoction… let's go with that. So Danny was trying to open a jar of a fruit mixture and wasn’t faring so well.

The man’s face was red and was shaking so much that it almost looked like a bad buffet bathroom experience.

Shaking the rest of the sleep out, I assessed my situation. I was in a high chair with Danny, Thelca, Analda, and Kaiko. Kaiko was in the living room watching television, some advertisement, while Danny was still opening the jar, Thelca was by him getting a kick out of it, and finally Analda was accompanying me.

“Oh, wakey wakey, Sebastian.” Huh? What! That’s-that’s my name, I mean my past self’s name! Instinctively I tilt my head in confusion, deep confusion.

Analda then look over to Thelca. “Oh, Thelca, I don’t think he likes the name Sebastian. Hmm.”

Thelca stopped his musing and looked over at us. “What? Are you sure?” Thelca then came over and looked at me, then at Analda. “Ah, I believe that Sebastian is just curious of his name.”

Then Thelca leaned in to nuzzle Analda, to which she leaned into him to return it. “Oh, I just hope he like it.” Then they broke it up, “Worry not, I have comprehensible belief that he will.”

“Oh, and what would that be, Hmm?” Analda questioned.

“Uh… well… Call it a father’s intuition.” Thelca explained.

Sebastian… my name… something weird actually is going on here… or fate does play tricks. Whatever it is, I guess it won’t be hard getting used to a name I already use. No, I’ll just try and not to put too much thought into it.

After a second, my left arm developed an irritating itch, so I scratch it instinctively. As I start running my right hand over the fur… the fur… my fur… A sickly feeling washes over me, I start to feel like every moment is an out-of-body-experience.

This isn’t me...

I fall back into my thoughts, why did this happen? I’ve never been a religions superficial, but when shit like this happen, one can have a change of though. It’s like, is this what happens when people die? does their soul, or whatever the I was, just get transferred into a new(born?) body? also… why do I remember?

I pull my arms up, massaging my eyes.

So many questions, needing so many questions...

This… this body so foreign, yet I’m already luring to walk and run. And it’s not even mine, or is it? It can’t be, I wouldn’t be feeling so weird...

Why does life have to be fucking difficult...

(Hic)

What was that? looking around I-

(Hic) (Sob)

Heh… Looks like I worked myself into a fit.  
Soon Analda and Thelca pickup on my panic and come to comfort me, both bringing their warm and comfy heads into hugging reach. I accept their invitation, hugging and squeezing... not knowing why…

“Oh, it’s ok… Sebastian, you’re ok.” Analda said, trying to comfort me, without even knowing why I freaking out.

We stayed like that for until my breathing calmed down.

Thelca then backed off.

“Analda, dear, I believe that Sebastian might be hungry, now.”

As soon as Thelca said it, my stomach wakes me out of my thoughts. Heh, I can’t believe that I forgot to eat. Looking back to Danny, I find that he finally got the jar open, thank god.

Thelca and Analda traced my eyes and also found Danny with an open jar, Thelca being the one to go check it out personally.

“Hmm, finally get it open?” Thelca joked, then his demeanor dropped as he turned his head to Analda. “I still say that we should have approached this how our ancestors fed their young.”

“Oh, I do see your point Thelca… But I also think that Professor Spruce knows what she’s doing, and did recommend it,-“

“Ah yes, but-“

“And does have years experience.”

After that last comment, Thelca turn his head back to Danny, I could also faintly hear Kaiko laugh in the living room.

“Alright little bro, here comes a sweet wave of di-lish.” Said Danny, after he got a spoon and walked over to the high chair. Analda nuzzled me then left my side, but still stayed very close. The chair, I was in, didn’t exactly have any straps to hold me to it, so I just got up from sitting and reached to examine the fruit concoction. And to my surprise, Danny gave it to me.The Jar was what someone would expect of a small baby supplement jar. I instinctively gave it the sniff test and it passed, the only problem I had was how long it lingered. When I pulled the jar away the smell stayed, so then I set the jar on my seat and tried to get the smell out by rubbing arm on my nose.

“Oh! Is he ok?” Analda said worriedly to Danny and Thelca.

“Yah bra, the smells just a lingerer.” Danny explained. And as Danny said, after a second the smell did go away.

“Ya ready bro?” Danny asked, I nodded my head to show my readiness.

I mean, I want to eat food, no need to be picky. And I rather not do it the way ‘our ancestors did it’ as Thelca suggested, whatever that might be.

Danny then proceeded to feed me Spruce’s fruit supplements. As I ate food from the spoon, I was relieved to know that I wouldn’t be eating anything awful. As I was eating I Instinctively tried to chew my food and found that my teeth were still there… just… different. At least I won’t have to teeth like a child, that’s not high on my want list.

I nervously rub my palms in self embarrassment from just noticing my teeth… then again, not many people randomly check if their teeth are still there.

After like three or five, I was busy swallowing my pride to count, I was done with no mess. Danny walked away to put the quarter-empty jar in the fridge, but then I noticed how Thelca, Analda, and Kaiko were looking at me. As nervousness started to rise up in me,-

(Knock) (Knock)

-Then there were two consecutive knocks at the door, abruptly not very loud.

Then Danny poked his head out from behind the refrigerator door. “Ah killer, that must’a been Juddes and Chase. Kaiko, could yah let them in bro?”

What? Are we like having a party here or something? Oh no, are they having a baby shower or something! I can’t do that. I don’t want that much attention!

Kaiko gave a quite “Ah” before heading to the door.

Analda then picked me up and brought me to the spacy living room, as Thelca followed us. Analda then proceeded to set me on the floor, accompanied with them a second later.

“Oh, I hope they don’t overwhelm him, more Chase that Judy. You know how Chase is.” Analda said, voicing her concerns to Thelca.

“Now not a worry, I’m sure the boy can form some manifestation of self-restraint.” Thelca reinsured.

Now that I was on the ground I was allowed to free roam… up until Kaiko, while stepping to the side of it, got to the door and opened it.

Not long after an orange animal resembling a weasel and a sea otter came rushing in. The animal had a yellow collar that surrounded its neck. It also had two blue fins things on its arms, which resembles a fish's fin, and a tail-err tails. Looking at its face, there are parallel marks on its cheeks. Additionally, the animal had cream paw pads and was only, like, a foot higher than me.

Now, I know enough about Pokémon to tell that this was a Buizel. So at least there are some things that are familiar.

Next the Buizel turned around and on its back it had two cream-colored spots.

“Thanks Man!” The Buizel greeted and thinked Kaiko before turning to look out the doorway. “Come on Judy, your running is my walking.” The weasel shouted after to this Judy person.

“I’m going around! You know that!” I heard a feminine voice yell from outside.

The Chase character turned-around, and made a ‘Well what is it?’ pose and asked. “What? You’re not that Big! Just squeeze right on in.” emphasizing the word “Big”.

Then he turned to Kaiko and leaned in, adoring a grin. “That’s what she said.”

To which he chuckled quietly.

“Oh… now Chase, that’s not very appropriate.” Analda chimed in. perhaps finding this hummer not very suiting for me.

Chase turned to Analda, not noticing me. “Whaaat? I’m just kidding…” Then he turned back outside. “Your not that round!” then laughed to his own joke.

“Ahem” Thelca voices, successfully gaining his attention. Then Thelca eye points down to me… and I wave…

Chase begins “Oh… Wow… is he?” they nod. “Can I?”

“Can you?”

Chase makes a face…

Analda has a short giggle then said something. “Oh… yes you can Chase, just don’t overwhelm him.”  
Chase, slowly rushed, his way over to me, and proceeded to fall back on his ass, as to sit down. He moved to touch me or something, but stopped, looked up at Thelca and Analda for reassurance…

They nodded…

Then he picked me up from under my arms, and slowly brought me to his face height. His touch was different, hands cold… but you know what they say:

“Cold hands, Warm heart”. I voiced

“Sup dude,” then he looked back to Analda and Thelca. “Or girl?”

Thelca chuckled this time, and said. “Your right, Sebastian’s a un… Dude.”

“Sweet name, hay, you wanna trade names? I’ll take yours on the weekends, and you can have mine on the… the un-”

“The weekdays?” Thelca inquired

“-Yah, the weekdays.” Then Chase raised me higher and winked at me. “How about it?”

“Hay-yah, I’m finally inside!” I heard a voice say a ways behind me, causing Chase and the others to change their attention.

“Hay Judy, roll on over, I’ve got something cool.” Chase suggested.

“I’m not fat.” Judy said naturally. “What is that you have in your paws?”

“Oh this?” Chase turns me around to see Judy…

At first look, Judy was a spotted, blue hide Pokémon with a cream underside. She had a long neck, and had large black eyes. There is a short horn in the middle of her forehead and curled ears placed farther back on her head. Instead of legs, she had four flippers with the foremost pair being larger than the hind. On her back is a heavy, gray shell covered in blunt knobs. A very calming smile was on her muzzle, welcoming to all.

Then he turned me back to him. “Just a wild Sebastian, not a big deal.”

I didn’t have to see Judy to know that her face lit up… then again hearing-

“Ooooooh my Arceus!”

-might set you off into knowing…

By the way the ground was shaking and lack of facial color, and cocky look, on Chase’s face… I was in for a ride.

Chase quickly sprung up with me, forcing me to hold on for my life and hold the fruit concoction in. Once on his feet he ran to the side of the room lacking a ‘Judy’.

“Aaah! Chase! Hand him over!” Judy demanded, staring him down.

Chase put on a ‘thinking face’ and rolled the idea around in his head. Considering the fact of handing me over. “Nah fam”

Judy let out a hearty ‘Huff’ in response, slightly angered by his choice, but before she could say anything Thelca intervened.

“Now, now, this is of no need to fight, expediently so with a child in the room. Now, Chase, give me Sebastian.” Thelca informed and demanded.

Chase, reluctantly, handed me over. Thelca gave him a nod and took me over to Judy, who was already ogling me.

As soon as I was within reach of Judy, Thelca set me on the floor. Now this wasn’t the most bight of their ideas since she was more than tall compared to me, and I could fill the nervousness take hold… Luckily, Judy wasn’t thick and lowered her long neck to accommodate.

“Hey little guy…” She then wiped her head around to Analda and Thelca. “He’s a guy right?”

They both nod in allusion…

“Alright” Judy focuses her gaze back on me. “Hey little guy, you want ah-uh…”

See looks nervous as what to do now, not planning past this part. Then she had a revelation and backed her head off a little bit.

“How about this, you want to see something cool!” Judy asks.

After a second, I considered that she wasn’t, probably, going to hurt me or something like that.

And I let them proceed...

Next thing she does is suck-in a quick breath and shoot bubbles at me. They come out a little fast as she starts to spray me with them, I instinctively cover my face, causing them to pop against me and tickle slightly. But quickly she sees her miscalculation and they come out slower. After unveiling my face I can see how actual bubbles are coming from her, speechless at the miracle before me. I reach out with one finger and pop one, the water from the bubble sprays me slightly, I laugh out about how crazy this is. I could hear a giggle come from Judy, Thelca, and Analda; before Judy stopped shooting bubbles and spoke up.

“Pretty cool huh?” Judy asked, feeling accomplished with herself. “Want me to do it again?”

“Yes!” actively wanting to see it again, thinking foolishly that I might not get to see such a thing twice.

So after a while Judy, Chase, Thelca, Analda, Danny, and even Kaiko Started to get tired and shut down… Although Danny, Thelca, Kaiko, and Analda just watched, perhaps finding contentment with just that. I found that the only problems I really had was the communication barrier… But in the end, I kind of enjoyed myself, and soon Danny called it “Lights out bros” and everyone went to sleep. I was taken to the room I started out in, and found that the pillow I was on was quite large. Enough for Thelca and Analda to wrap around me and form some kind of wall… I didn’t care to explore, being too warm from their bodies and worn out from the exertions of the day… so… sleep came easy…


End file.
